<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Skiing Wampa by BenSoloHands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928867">The Skiing Wampa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands'>BenSoloHands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben can’t ski, Crack, F/M, Hoth, M/M, Rey the ski instructor, Skiing, Smut, ski lift hand job</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn drag Ben on a skiing trip but he can’t ski. So they get him an instructor. Her name is Rey. </p><p> </p><p>This is for @camembertgirl on Twitter.</p><p>I don’t know shit about skiing, I got the pizza and French fries thing from South Park.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Skiing Wampa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Poe…...why did you bring me here? I can’t ski for shit.” Ben groaned as they checked into their hotel on Hoth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s called ski lessons Ben and this place is full of Ski instructors! I already have you signed up with one. She’s supposed to be the best here!” Poe replied as he waved his boyfriend Finn over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have just stayed home. You and Finn already know how to ski so I don’t know why my third wheel ass bothered coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you needed to get out of the house Ben! You haven’t been on vacation in years and you work from home! You're a damn hermit!” Finn replied as he put his arm around Poe. Ben rolled his eyes and made his way up to his room. It did have a nice view of the slopes from his balcony. He just wished his room wasn’t right next to Poe and Finn’s. He didn’t want to listen to their sexfest for the next week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on his door so he made his way over to answer. Poe was standing at the door with a giant garment bag and a big grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got this for you buddy! Put it on and meet us in the lobby in 15!” Poe said as she shoved the bag in Ben’s hands and skipped back into his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is this shit?” Ben mumbled to himself as he opened the bag. It was a giant white ski suit that looked straight out of the 80’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fucking hell! He knows I only wear black!” He stormed next door to Poe and Finn’s room and banged on the door. He didn’t get a response, he just heard a lot of loud moaning and panting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it Poe, this is no time for a quickie! You know I don't wear white!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and put it on Solo! It's the only color they had in Yeti size!” Poe moaned. Ben huffed and walked back into his room to put on this bullshit outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About 20 minutes later Ben made his way off of the elevator and into the lobby in his giant white ski suit. Of course Poe and Finn were standing near the coffee shop dressed to the nines in designer ski suits while he looked like the local dumbass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey buddy! You look great! Ready to hit the slopes!?” Poe asked as he slapped Ben on his mountainous shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay….I’m so fucking excited I could shit my fucking white pants.” Ben replied, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey don't worry Ben, I have known your instructor for years and she’s the best.” Finn replied as he motioned for Ben to follow him and Poe outside. They made their way over to the small building that housed the skiing instruction school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There she is! How’s it going peanut!” Finn yelled and waved at a small figure in a red ski suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finn! It's been so long!” The small woman said as she jogged through the snow to give Finn and hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben, this is Rey, Rey this is Ben, your giant giraffe for the day!” Finn said as he pointed at Ben. Ben turned his head from watching all the beginners fall on their asses just as Rey took off her helmet and goggles, her long brown hair flowing in the wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy….fuck…..” Ben said as he stared at her and raised his hand to shake hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey didn’t know what to make of the giant Wampa on skis when she first saw him from a distance. Now seeing him up close without his beanie and that hair blowing in the wind she was going to have a hard fucking time concentrating today. This big bitch had the hair of a L’Oréal Paris model, full pouting pink lips that said hey were here suck the shit out of us, a sprinkling of beauty marks on his pretty man face and a body in that tight white ridiculous suit that she wanted on top of her asap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Ben…..I will be your instructor today.” Rey whispered as she placed her hand in his. Poe and Finn looked between them and winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we will leave you guys to it then. Come on my hot chocolate lets ski the shit out of this place!” Poe yelled as he put his goggles on and took off with Finn behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey realized she was still holding Ben’s hand and let go blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Ben….have you ever skied before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never. My big ass can barely stand on this snow let alone ski.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey put her goggles and helmet back on and motioned for Ben to do the same. She then reached out to take his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Join me Ben. You're not alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither are you.” Ben replied as he took her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben couldn't move for shit in these damn ski’s. This was going to be absolute hell except for hanging out with hot ass Rey all day. Rey had to pull him over to the ski lift to take them up to the top of the beginners slope. Once they got to the top, Rey started going over basic instructions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just remember Ben, Pizza to stop, French fries to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pizza, French fries, pizza, French fries.” Ben repeated to himself as Rey let go of his hand to give him a gentle push down the hill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be right behind you Ben!” Rey called to him and he turned his head around to look at her with fear in his eyes. Ben was going slow as hell and keeping his legs in the pizza position. Little kids that had never skied a day in their lives were zooming past him, pointing and laughing calling him a pussy and the abominable snowman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well Ben couldn’t have this, He was going to out ski those little fuckers come hell or high water! He finally moved to the French fry position and took off down the hill screaming like a bitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“REY! FUCK!” He screamed legs falling everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PIZZA BEN! PIZZA!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right before he almost plowed into a tree, he moved his legs to pizza. He was still going at a high speed and it knocked him flat on his pancake ass. At least he stopped. Ben laid in the snow as Rey came skiing up next to him like she was in the fucking Oylimpics. She threw her helmet off and kneeled down next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben! Ben are you ok? Answer me my big wampa!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben gave her the evil side eye and sat up staring her down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you are big and dressed all in white.” Rey said, shrugging at him. Ben couldn't help but smile at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I’m ok Rey, and you can call me whatever the fuck you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey beamed down at him and stood to help him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the afternoon went ok. Ben only fell about 15 more times and he didn’t break anything. They decided not to ski their way back down the slope since his legs felt like jello so they made their way back to the ski lift to ride it back down the mountain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did really well for your first time today Ben. Finn tells me you will be here the rest of the week. I can always help you out some more.” Rey said as they sat down on the ski lift. She looked down at his meaty thighs and couldn’t resist giving one of them a squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben's eyes almost fell out of his head as she squeezed his thigh. “Um yeah we will be here until Saturday. I would love some more help. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight as a way of saying thank you for putting up with me?” Ben asked looking down at her with hope in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love to.” Rey whispered as she leaned closer to him. She was normally not this forward but fucking hell he was perfect with his black floofy hair swirling in the wind. Ben took the hint and met her halfway giving her a hot wet kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the lift came to a halt causing them to break the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Ben asked looking around alarmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh this happens all the time, It should start up again soon.” Rey replied as she rubbed his powerful meat filled thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we supposed to do in the meantime?” Ben asked looking down watching her hand move up and down his leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can think of something.” Rey said as her hand made its way to Ben’s zipper. She leaned up to kiss just under his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna let me see that big ski pole of yours Ben?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yes I am! My pole is all fucking yours.” Ben moaned as she wrapped her hand around his giant rock hard cock. Rey sped up her hand. This needed to be a quickie seeing as how the lift could start up again at any time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Rey, just like that! Squeeze my pole! Ah yeah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like it when your instructor jerks you off?” Rey moaned into his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes! I need a teacher to show me the ways of the slopes! AHHH FUCK REY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right below them on the hill, Finn and Poe had stopped to take a break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful day isn’t baby?” Poe said as he looked up at the blue sky. Then he felt something on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not supposed to snow anymore today is it?” He asked Finn looking around confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know of.” Finn replied, taking a drink from his water bottle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poe looked back up just in time to get a face full of something thick and white. “What the fuck is this?” Poe asked Finn as he wiped the goo from his face. Suddenly realization hit him as he saw Ben and Rey directly above him looking like guilty fuckers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god damn it Solo! Did you just jizz on my fucking face!” Poe yelled as he threw his hands up in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I just came all over Poe’s fucking face.” Ben said, still panting and looking down at Poe. Just then the lift started back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to beat your big horny ass when I see you at the bottom of the hill!” Poe yelled as Finn handed him some tissues to wipe his face and head. Rey laughed the rest of the way down the hill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben escorted Rey to her room so she could change for dinner. “I will see you in an hour tall, dark and pretty.” Rey said as she kissed his cheek and ran a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking forward to some more lessons.” Ben whispered as he kissed her goodbye. He made his way to his room and changed out of the god awful white 80’s suit. He put on his black sweater and black pants feeling more like himself. He met Rey downstairs for dinner. She was wearing a tight black shirt with tight ass hugging leggings. He almost came all over the fucking lobby at the sight of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked about everything and nothing during dinner but all Rey could think about was how fucking hot Ben looked in black and how she couldnt wait to get those pants off of him. It turns out Rey lived in Hannah city not far from Ben when it wasn’t ski season. She worked from home for Resistance Incorporated. Ben started to tell her how hot her ass looked in those leggings when she interrupted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Check please!” She blurted out not being able to take it anymore. Ben got a horny look on his face. He knew where this was going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time for another lesson my young apprentice.” Rey said, winking at him. Ben paid the bill so fast he almost broke his damn wrist shoving the cash inside the check book. Rey started to pull Ben to her room but then he got an idea. Time for some payback. He knew Poe and Finn were in their room cause he heard him screaming at Finn about needing a shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to my room, baby. It has a hell of a view from the balcony.” He said as he tugged on her hand. Rey was on him before he got a chance to close the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god I have been waiting all day to tackle this mountain!” Rey growled as she shoved him onto his bed and climbed on top of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this mountain wants to be tackled!” Ben yelled as he tore his clothes off. Rey threw off the rest of her clothes and stared down at her hot mountain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Im about to ride and glide on these slopes.” She said as she rubbed Ben’s giant pecs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it!” Ben groaned as she started to lower herself onto his pole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck Ben your pole is huge!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck Rey your glove is warm!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey started to ride him as if she was going through hyperspace. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know he’s doing this on purpose!” Poe bitched as he and Finn laid in their bed trying to get some sleep as the wall behind their heads vibrated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he is! He’s a cunt!” Finn replied shoving a pillow over his face. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to fucking shred your gnar Rey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes Ben! Your the king of this fucking hill!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben slid his hand between them to rub her clit as if his life depended on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both came with loud screams as Ben grabbed the headboard and shook it against the wall to piss Poe off even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey rolled off of him and curled up next to his sweaty side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we’ve peaked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it's all downhill from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laughed at each other with their lame ski punes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>One year later</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright guys line up! This is my assistant Ben. He is still a newbie and he will be demonstrating what not to do while skiing.” Rey said as she pointed to an annoyed looking Ben. After dating for 6 months they decided to move in together on Hoth. Ben could always work from any location and Rey loved skiing too damn much. She mainly taught small children now and she liked to have Ben “assist” her with the little kids since they found his big awkward giraffe ass so damn funny. Falling down every two damn seconds and what not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben still couldn't ski for shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the kids were practicing pizza and French fries and Ben falling over on his ass every 20 seconds, Rey skied over to him putting her arms around his massive waist to help him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just a tool to you aren’t I?” He asked, grinning down at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes but you are my hot tool and I love you.” She said kissing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ewww gross!” The kids squealed at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You going to ask him Miss. Rey?” One of the kids yelled at her. Rey’s face turned as red as mustafar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask me what Miss. Rey?” Ben asked, looking down at her.  Rey let out a nervous sigh and motioned towards the kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids started writing something in the snow with their ski poles. Ben's eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Will you marry me, my Wampa man?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over at Rey and she was on one knee holding up her ski pole with a wedding band on the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you say wampa?” She said winking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben yanked the ring off the pole shoving it on his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey I was planning on asking you next week and you beat me to it. Hell yes this big wampa ass is going to marry you!” Ben yelled kissing the shit out of Rey. All the kids pretended to puke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna get married on ski’s? I could ski down the hill to you instead of walking down an isle.” She asked, winking up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck no we are going to Naboo! I’m not going to bust my ass on the snow at our wedding.” He replied, nipping at her neck.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>